


Food Soul OC Profiles

by Soul_Chicken_Soup



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Guest Characters in titles, In Game Format, general information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Chicken_Soup/pseuds/Soul_Chicken_Soup
Summary: A collection of the general information of OC Food Souls that appear in my Food Fantasy stories.





	1. Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> I may add pictures of the characters at a (much) later date. New profiles will be added in the future. Make sure to check for updates!

##         

## Bio

Food Soul: Cookie

Rarity: Rare

Type: Support

Artifact: Healing Pulse

Bio: A baker girl who travels the lands of Tierra in search of learning new talents and skills in the culinary world. Whenever she comes to town, people are reminded of another traveling pastry chef that came before her. Some say that Cookie is on her journey just to reunite with her love.

* * *

 

## Audio

Contract: Cool! A new face! I’m Cookie, collector of new ideas!

Login: Hey, Attendant! I’ve made a new recipe! Would you like to try it?

Ice Arena: This reminds me of those ice cream sandwiches I had in Nevras. The cold jammed between two delicious, warm cookies.

Skills: Be sure to savor the flavor!

Ascend: Inspiration has hit again, Attendant! Wait here while I get the flour!

Fatigue: I can't stop here, or the bread will burn.

Recovering: I suppose stopping for a rest isn’t bad.

Team Formation: Time to set off! Here we go!

Defeat: Can’t lose… not now… for him…

Notice: Attendant, what happened to your hand?! Did you burn something again?! No, I’m more mad that you got yourself hurt!

Idle 1: The cake is fresh out of the oven, but there’s no one here to eat it right now. Might as well spend time on making the frosting.

Idle 2: Let’s see… I can try to make some cookies using the mint leaves that were freshly picked… No, not while Attendant is away.

Interact 1: Every new person means there’s something new to learn!

Interact 2: If you see Brownie, don’t overwork him just because he’s a butler please. He’s a gentle soul.

Interact 3: That Napoleon! Can’t he give his sugar obsession a rest?

Pledge: I will devote all of my knowledge from my travels to you.

Intimate 1: Huh? A date? I’m sorry, but my heart already belongs to someone…

Intimate 2: You’re being very persistent, even when I said no.

Intimate 3: Very well. I will give you a chance. Where do you want to go?

* * *

 

## Data

Recipes: Cookie

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: Persia (Iran)

Birth Year: 7th Century A.D.

Personality: Adventurous

Height: 160 cm/5 ft. 3 in.

Likes: Pastel de Nata, Brownie, Eclair

Dislikes: Napoleon Cake

Motto: Every new person means there’s something new to learn!

Introduction: Cookies are a treat favorite among all ages. They are thin, crispy cakes that come in many combinations, flavors and shapes from classic, round chocolate chip to shortbread to jam. How about you try making your own flavor of cookie!

Basic Skill: Cheer with Confetti! - Cookie unfastens her cape and waves it around in the air to release confetti that increases Defense by 14% to the most injured ally and causes Indirect damage to enemies by 20% of Cookie’s Attack.

Energy Skill: Sweet Aroma - Cookie releases pulses of warm light that heal all allies for 140 HP with Attack Spd boost by 9% for three seconds.

Linked Skill: Aromatherapy - Cookie gathers her energy to release a burst of warm light that heals all allies by 40% of their maximum health and raises all stats by 10% for six seconds. Cookie, Brownie and Pastel de Nata must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Cookie "Rebel Girl" -  _I don't recall you being a stylist, Brownie. I can do what I want with my hair and clothes!_

Brownie "Sugar Maid" -  _I don't usually raise my voice... But I've had enough of these dresses! Cookie, Napoleon, where's my normal uniform!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If made canon, the only way to get this Food Soul is by gathering Food Soul Shards through Exploration.
> 
> The "Rebel Girl" skin can be exchanged in "Late Night Rave" along with Eclair's "Pop Junkie" skin.


	2. Zuppa Toscana

##       

## Bio

Food Soul: Zuppa Toscana

Rarity: Ultra Rare

Type: Defense

Artifact: Lantern

Bio: A devoted gravekeeper with a heavy burden behind his prized mask. The light within Zuppa Toscana’s lantern is an eternal flame, which is used to guide the lost souls of the dead to the path which leads to the afterlife. Despite his role as gravekeeper, he is not confident around living beings except for his master.

* * *

 

## Audio

Contract: The darkness in your soul has led me to you. You will no longer wander in the dark as long as my light brings you back to the main path.

Login: My Master, I am relieved you have returned. I was worried that the vengeful had taken you.

Ice Arena: I am alright in this cold room. It feels like home during the cold nights.

Skills: This is my light.

Ascend: My light glows ever brighter now.

Fatigue: My body is worn, but the flame glows ever so brightly.

Recovering: Ah, rejuvenating… Oh, I meant my strength, Master.

Team Formation: Stay close, my Master. I won’t let the dark ones touch you.

Defeat: Falling to darkness…

Notice: Oh no! I nearly lost sight of you, Master! I was too focused on my task to notice!

Idle 1: Huh? M-Master, where did you go?

Idle 2: Master isn’t here…?! Aaagh, it’s getting darker around me!

Interact 1: The mask? It’s simple. If the spiteful spirits see one’s face, bad things will happen.

Interact 2: Be careful with my lantern. It carries a light that shines eternally and guides the lost to a safe haven.

Interact 3: The quiet ones that mourn for the dead… I want to protect them too.

Pledge: My Master, your light has been lighting my way on to the right path. If not for you, my own light would’ve died out. It is your light that I will follow now.

Intimate 1: Master Attendant, aren’t you leaning in a bit close? … Ah… Your body is really warm…

Intimate 2: Master Attendant, how is it that you are warmer than even my lantern’s flame? I… I really like it. The warmth you share with me…

Intimate 3: I’m not the best with words, but… Well, I… I want to stay by your side for as long as you will let me. My feelings stretch as far as light shines without end.

* * *

 

## Data

Recipes: Zuppa Toscana

Type: Soup

Birthplace: Italy

Birth Year: Unknown

Personality: Introverted

Height: 179 cm/5 ft. 10 in.

Likes: Tortoise Jelly, Seaweed Soup, Boston Lobster

Dislikes: None

Motto: Being the way out of the darkness is an important task of being the light.

Introduction: The “soup of Tuscany” is a popular soup with kale and spicy sausage. Worldwide, it is a creamy, white soup with the addition of potatoes. It is a world known Italian dish, and it can be had as an appetizer or a meal.

Basic Skill: Evil’s Bane - Zuppa Toscana pulls up his mask to cover his face. Allies’ Critical Rate increases 15% for two seconds and Zuppa Toscana gains 340 HP for two seconds.

Energy Skill: Begone Vile Ones! - Zuppa Toscana raises his lantern into the air and releases white fire from the lantern, damaging enemies of 995 HP and cause Silence for six seconds.

 

## Related Skins

Zuppa Toscana "Spotlight" -  _How did I get roped into this circus act? Agh, so many people are staring! And juggling torches on a tightrope is not safe at all!_

 

Zuppa Toscana "Lyrebird Melody" -  _A gentle song that has reached my heart, words that can only be expressed through such passion, I am ground bound but my soul soars high._

Boston Lobster "Light to Vengeance" -  _What sort of experiments have those humans done to cost my only surviving brother of his memories? I swear, they will pay with more than their lives for this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Food Soul is a Summoning Food Soul only unless you collect enough Shards from the Medal Shop.
> 
> The "Spotlight" skin can be exchanged during the "Sweet Trickster" Event along with Sweet Tofu's "Circus Sweets" and Salty Tofu's "Crazy Circus" skin. The "Lyrebird Melody" skin can be exchanged during the "Journey to the East" Event.


	3. Chili

## 

## Bio

Food Soul: Chili

Rarity: Super Rare

Type: Support

Artifact: None

Bio: This pair used to be two Food Souls, Spicy Red and Creamy White. Now they are an inseparable daughter-father duo. Spicy will follow her “dad” everywhere he goes.

* * *

 

## Audio

Contract: -How do you like your chili? -Spicy? -Creamy? -Well, you’ve got both! Right, Daddy? -Yes, Spicy. Behave for them, okay?

Login: There you are, Attendant. Spicy was wondering where you went.

Ice Arena: It’s so cold here, Daddy! Please hold me!

Skills: Taste our bond!

Ascend: I think Spicy has grown a little.

Fatigue: -So tired… -Get some rest, Spicy. I’ll be on watch.

Recovering: Phew! I’m worn out, but Spicy looks ready to go.

Team Formation: -Spicy, stay close. -Okay, Daddy!

Defeat: Daddy…

Notice: Daddy says the food is ready, Caretaker!

Idle 1: -Oh, Spicy. You have some crumbs on your face. -Oh! I do?

Idle 2: -Daddy, is there a new game we can play? -I’m looking into it right now.

Interact 1: I was lonely until I met Daddy. I love Daddy so much!

Interact 2: Despite everything Spicy has been through, she’s stayed a strong girl. I truly am proud to call her my daughter.

Interact 3: -Life is spice and cream. -Thrilling or smooth.

Pledge: Attendant, you have helped so much in taking care of Spicy and me. We talked about it and Spicy was already on board. Please let us continue to be by your side.

Intimate 1: -Daddy, ask Caretaker out! -Wha-?! Spicy!

Intimate 2: Caretaker, I just saw Daddy in shoppers’ row! I think he went off to get you something!

Intimate 3: Um, Attendant, I uh… I hope these flowers suffice for the restaurant. I picked them with you in mind.

* * *

 

## Data

Recipes: Chili

Type: Soup

Birthplace: United States

Birth Year: 1850s

Personality: Outspoken, Gentle

Height: 106 cm/3 ft. 8 in., 173 cm/5 ft. 8 in.

Likes: Peking Duck, Cold Rice Shrimp

Dislikes: None

Motto: Life is spice and cream. Thrilling or smooth.

Introduction: Spicy chili down on the south border was a regional favorite, and the spices kept the people from several diseases. More eastern, the chili is adapted into a more creamy, mild version with white beans instead of red. But either form is perfect for those cold nights at home and everyone can enjoy as a family.

Basic Skill: 1, 2, Me and Plus You - Spicy starts cheering for Creamy, who releases white cloud of mist that increases allies’ Attack rate by 14 for seven seconds.

Energy Skill: Playtime - Spicy hugs Creamy, and Creamy spins them both, which releases a spicy and sweet aroma that captivates the strongest enemy for four seconds. Party members can absorb 240 HP for four seconds.

Linked Skill: Platonic Play - Spicy hugs Creamy, and Creamy spins them both. A spicy and sweet aroma is released as Creamy throws Spicy into the air and then catches her. The aroma captivates enemies for six seconds and all allies gain 30% of their health. Chili and Peking Duck must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Chili "Carrying Helpers" -  _-Daddy, what's in this box I'm carrying? -Apparently, special materials for the restaurant. -But what ingredient starts with an "O"? -Oysters, perhaps. -But it feels weightless..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Summon only Food Soul. The "Carrying Helpers" skin is available in the Skin Shop for 820 Crystals or 600 Skin Vouchers.
> 
> Fun fact: This pair was inspired by the Red and White Blood Cell pair, AE3803 and U-1146, from "Cells at Work"! Hinting through the "Carrying Helpers" skin.


	4. Croissant

## 

## Bio

Food Soul: Croissant

Rarity: Rare

Type: Attack

Artifact: None

Bio: First Mate/Quartermaster of Rum, and a skilled cook. Living on the high seas with a disorganized captain has made him indifferent in even the most dangerous of situations.

## Audio

Contract: Ye must be me new Captain. Aye, ye have that aura of a seadog, ye do.

Login: Allo, Captain. The weather looks fine for sailin’.

Ice Arena: Captain Rum… I wonder if she’s still feelin’ seaworthy.

Skills: There will be no mutiny on this ship!

Ascend: Ye too kind to me, Captain.

Fatigue: Seasickness? No, that cannot be it… Not after years of sailin’ with Captain Rum.

Recovering: Blow me down, an’ call me a landlubber! I feel relieved now on ground!

Team Formation: Let’s set sail and bludgeon the enemy.

Defeat: Mayday… Must abandon ship…

Notice: Dinner bell, Captain! Time to eat!

Idle 1: Captain, it’s not polite ta keep a meal waitin’...

Idle 2: No use for sea dogs that bark at the wrong crew. In this case, no seeking out Captain.

Interact 1: Bad Captain! The bread hasn’t cooled yet!

Interact 2: I don’t mind any additional work, Captain. Me former Captain Rum was much more untidy and stubborn than ye.

Interact 3: Keepin’ the ship shape is one of my duties, Captain. Light colors would look nice though.

Pledge: There’s this ol’ chanty about a captain and his first mate. It tells of how the first mate had sworn loyalty to their captain through thick and thin. I see meself with that sorta loyalty ta ye, Captain.

Intimate 1: C-Captain, me ears are not something to play with! They’re sensitive!

Intimate 2: D-dog shaped cookies… A-are ye makin’ fun of me, Captain?! Huh? Because d-dogs are cute like me?! Bl-blasphemy!

Intimate 3: Your pastries have greatly improved, Captain. Eh? Ye practiced for me as an apology? Rrrrgh… I deeply appreciate it, Captain.

## Data

Recipes: Croissant

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: Austria

Birth Year: 13th Century

Personality: Calm and Collected

Height: 157 cm/5 ft. 2 in.

Likes: Rum

Dislikes: Spaghetti

Motto: There will be no mutiny on this ship!

Introduction: A light and fluffy delicacy thought to be born with French heritage, croissants can be all bread or a tasty pastry. Mainstream croissants are crescent shaped, which makes it a cute treat for all ages.

Basic Skill: Batten Down the Hatches! - Croissant swings on his crescent, causing it to flip over for a short moment, and create invincibility for two seconds. Croissant heals himself for 67 HP.

Energy Skill: Tidal Bark - Croissant slams his crescent onto the ground, which releases a large wave that crashes into the enemy in front of him, causing 220 damage and Stun for 4 seconds.

Linked Skill: Howl of the Seven Seas - Croissant flips on his crescent before slamming it and his rolling pin down with full force, which releases a massive tidal wave that hits all enemies for 683 damage and Stun for 5 seconds. Croissant and Rum must be summoned to activate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Food Soul can be summoned and appears in the "Land Ho!" Event along with Rum.


	5. Sapin Sapin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New feature is added: Skins and related Skins. Previous chapters will be updated as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it sad that they don't have a Filipino dish as a Food Soul. So I chose this famous dessert for my lineal side. I will probably be adding another soon.

## 

## Bio

Food Soul: Sapin Sapin

Rarity: Ultra Rare

Type: Attack

Artifact: None

Bio: Her dances are as beautiful and creative as her appearance and bright based adornments. Her mixed culture clothes make it difficult for others to be certain of her origins, but she pays no mind as long as she can dance. She has performed all over Tierra, and has even choreographed people who would then become the next best idols and dancers. Sapin Sapin, despite her maturity, is deep down a child who wants to have a good time not as a celebrity, but as a friend to those close to her.

* * *

 

## Audio

Contract: Hmm… You have very unique features, my friend. You look like you would make a great dancer with enough work.

Login: Ah, fellow dancer. *chuckle* I know, but I just enjoy being on my feet.

Ice Arena: The mirrors in this room are just perfect for a makeshift dance studio.

Skills: Do watch where you put your eyes, or there will be no mercy.

Ascend: This is wonderful! On to the next session!

Fatigue: Whoa, I’m hitting vertigo. I have practiced for one too many hours straight again.

Recovering: Sapiña is only a fancy stage name. I prefer to be like my friends, down to earth and fun.

Team Formation: Let’s dance, my foes.

Defeat: I missed a step...

Notice: The food is out and piping hot, my friend. Hurry so we can get back to dance practice.

Idle 1: What’s the point of living if nothing’s fun? So here’s a game that really gets the feet moving!

Idle 2: Hahahaha! There goes Omurice and Pudding again! Don’t they know that the more they fight, the closer they really are?

Interact 1: There’s nothing more great than stepping away from civil life and just acting silly with others. Tell me if I’m wrong.

Interact 2: Ah! I broke another heel on my shoe. Oh well, nothing strong glue can’t fix.

Interact 3: This fan and castanet are a gift from one of my closest students in the past. I’m sure you’re familiar with little Jello, aren’t you?

Pledge: Since I have arrived at your call, I have been so inspired in my dancing routines. I will not hold you back, but I will always be there to aid you, my friend.

Intimate 1: Tango is as easy as waltz. Just put your hand around my hip, the other in mine, and carefully follow step by step.

Intimate 2: Ow. No, I’m alright. It takes more time learning to dance with a partner than just watching yourself going through the steps in front of a mirror.

Intimate 3: These dances have been choreographed for only your eyes. Please sit back and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

## Data

Recipes: Sapin Sapin

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: Philippines

Birth Year: Unknown

Personality: Blissful yet Mature

Height: 175 cm/5 ft. 9 in.

Likes: Jello, Omurice, Pudding

Dislikes: Mango Pudding

Motto: Let’s dance, my foes.

Introduction: The islands of the Philippines have been influenced by many countries, but much of its grand culture hasn’t died, including this colorful, layered cake made of glutinous rice flour with coconut in and to top. Sapin means “layer”, a fitting name for a dish with delicate layers of sweetness.

Basic Skill: Warm Up - Sapin Sapin spins on the tips of her toes, and flower petals swarm around her as she is twirling. The petals create a large flower aura that increases Sapin Sapin’s Attack Speed by 15% of her total health.

Energy Skill: Triple Layered Tinikling - Sapin Sapin performs a dance while moving her fan. A flurry of purple, red and yellow flower petals appear and pelt themselves at the enemy, causing damage of 12% of her Attack and cause Sapin Sapin to be inflicted with Silence for 7 seconds.

Linked Skill: Coconut Flamenco - Sapin Sapin performs a dance while snapping her castanet. A twister of purple, red and yellow flower petals forms before the petals pelt themselves at the enemy, causing damage of 32% of her Attack and cause Stun for 4 seconds. Sapin Sapin will be affected by Silence for 5 seconds. Sapin Sapin and Omurice must be summoned to be activated.

Restaurant Skill: Star Performer - Word of Sapin Sapin spread like wildfire and the restaurant will gain 4 additional Fame points for serving VIPs.

## Related Skins

  

Omurice “Two to Tango” - _Jello is going to this fancy performers expo, and Sapiña got me into the party as part of her own performance! Finally, I can show Jello my moves! Wait, I’m going to be Sapiña’s dance partner for the show?! What does this mean?!_

Jello “Joyous Fun” - _Sapin is being mischievous again. Pudding, please understand. It’s just us hanging out at this carnival. I will be back by the end of the day, though very late I presume knowing my old teacher. See you later tonight!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Food Soul can only be summoned during the "Grand Dancehall" event and Shards can be exchanged during the "Celebrity Expo" event along with the "Two to Tango" Omurice skin.


	6. Lechon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really draw many animals. n n'

## 

## Bio

Name: Lechon

Type: Support

Rarity: Super Rare

Artifact: None

Bio: A man whose favorite animal is pigs. Lechon is always seen with a litter of piglets following him and a sack full of daikon to keep them from wandering off. He refrains from eating any pig product, frankly since he’s a porker himself with his bottomless stomach. He also doesn’t trust Ume Ochazuke around the piglets because she always looks like she wants to eat them.

* * *

 

## Audio

Contract: Huh? How did I get here? Are all the pudgy pinkies still here? One, two- Where’s three? Oh, on my head. There you are.

Login: Master Attendant, the piglets have been waiting for you, and so have I.

Ice Arena: Thank goodness these cuties have some sort of coat. I’ll stay with them to keep them warm.

Skill: Quit drooling while looking at my piggies!

Ascend: Man, working at the front has made me hungry!

Fatigue: It’s alright, little ones. You’re all hungry. I could go for something to eat too.

Recovering: Aaaah, tank is all full now.

Team Formation: Snacks, check! Extra radishes, all set! We can head on out!

Defeat: Stomach’s all empty… Can’t continue…

Notice: Ooooh, food freshly made smells the best- Uh, I mean, the food’s ready.

Idle 1: H-hey, you greedy gobblers! One at a time!

Idle 2: Hmmm, I keep forgetting if these berries are the edible ones…

Interact 1: This here is Rollie, you can tell because he’s the most plump. This girl with the spot on her tummy is Penny. And the little guy is Conner. Why?  Because it just seems to fit him.

Interact 2: Wait, you can’t feed these guys beef! You’ll turn them into cannibals! Yes, I know beef is from cows, but I am not taking the chance that they would then want to eat each other!

Interact 3: Is there a big mud puddle around here? These porkers are going to get scorched in this heat.

Pledge: Plenty of food, a place for us to finally settle down, what more can we ask for?

Intimate 1: Oh, I’m just giving these pinkies a bath. I’m sure they would love having you tickle them behind the ears while I wash them down.

Intimate 2: Sqeeee! Uh, I didn’t just squeal! Just please watch the tail!

Intimate 3: It’s like the little porkies enjoy your company more than mine. I’m not complaining. It lets me be closer to you in that sense.

Victory: And for our reward, a big feast!

Defeat: I’ll be back up after a snack.

Feeding: *scarf* *munch* This is delicious.

* * *

 

## Data

Recipes: Lechon

Type: Staple Food

Birthplace: Philippines

Birth Year: 20th Century

Personality: Peckish

Height: 172 cm/5 ft. 8 in.

Likes: Salad, Beer, Peking Duck

Dislikes: Ume Ochazuke

Motto: Man, working at the front has made me hungry!

Introduction: Lechon is a famous dish worldwide, made from cooking a suckling pig filled with spices and additional ingredients with the outside lathered in soy sauce. The pig is cooked over a charcoal fire hanging on a turning stick, allowing the pig to be cooked to a beautiful, orange brown and to taste divine.

Basic Skill: Follow the Radish - Lechon tosses a daikon out and the largest piglet dashes out and knocks into the nearest enemy for 342 damage and cause Stun for 4 seconds.

Energy Skill: Squeal! - The two bigger piglets jump on Lechon, knocking him to the ground and sending his daikon flying to allies who consume them for 357 HP and regenerate 21 energy for all allies.

Linked Skill: Stampede! - The two bigger piglets jump on Lechon, knocking him to the ground and sending his daikon flying to allies who consume them for 408 HP and regenerate 18 energy for 3 seconds for all allies. Lechon and Tonkostu Ramen must be present on the field to activate.

Restaurant Skill: Pet Cafe - Lechon’s piglets are loose! But they attract much of the younger crowd. The Restaurant earns 3,000 more Gold for serving Little Shota, Loli and Pregnant Woman VIP. Position - Balcony Server.

 

## Related Skins

Lechon “Simple Living” - _I mean, you don’t need all the fancy things to make you happy. All I need is my piglets, enough food and water, and a roof over our heads._

Lechon “Farmer” - _Peking Duck has asked me to babysit the ducklings while he’s out in town. Something about wild dogs that tried to gobble them up the last time. Don’t worry, little puffballs! Uncle Lechon and his own piggy children will take care of you!_

Ume Ochazuke “For the Platter” - _Why are you looking at my knife like that, Lechon? It’s not like I’m going to skin your piglets and roast them for tonight. Teehee~_

Salad “Pig Tamer” - _Eek! One of Lechon’s piglets got into my basket! Eh? It’s actually… kind of fluffy… and cute. Here, I’ll take you for a ride in my basket, little guy. Just don’t eat everything inside, okay?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Food Soul is only available during the "Harvest Festival" event after drawing from the prize corner 100 times.
> 
> The "Simple Living" skin is available for the top up tier as part of the final reward in "Cherishing Nature". The "Farmer" skin is available in the Skin Shop for 1,200 Crystals or 420 Skin Vouchers.


	7. Taffy

## 

## Bio

Type: Defense

Rarity: Mundane

Artifact: None

Bio: Everyone’s favorite little salesgirl, full of energy and always makes a product stand out whenever she’s in town. Her real desire though is to find qualified people to perform in a circus she wants to start.

* * *

 

## Audio

Contract: Oh. A restaurant? Then you’ve called the perfect poster girl for you! I’ll be pulling in customers faster than you can pull taffy! Get it? Because that’s me! Taffy!

Login: Master Attendant, you’ve made the crowd wait for too long!

Ice Arena: Wheeee! I know! We can host an ice skating event in here!

Skill: Party poopers are not welcome!

Ascend: Another sale successful!

Fatigue: Waaaaah! My head is starting to spin!

Recovering: Ah, nothing like a good sale to take my mind off of just standing around.

Team Formation: We’re going to put on a good show tonight!

Defeat: Party’s over already?

Notice: Alright! The food is ready! Time to go out and advertise!

Idle 1: The equipment has been set up in a funky way. Wait, is this the work of Moon Cake?!

Idle 2: Rehearsals must go off without a hitch.

Interact 1: Don’t get me confused with my cousin, Salt Water. She has more bite than I do.

Interact 2: Sweetness is great and all, but I can go for something bitter every once in a while. Like a cup of coffee, all black.

Interact 3: Only certain talents are what I’m looking to bring to the big top.

Pledge: Just hanging around you everyday is like a circus. Let’s do our best to keep up the fun!

Intimate 1: What a wonderful fragrance. Good old fashioned bilberry bread with a side of black coffee. Nothing can beat that. Thank you, Master Attendant.

Intimate 2: Place is done for the day! Let’s go scout the competition for dinner!

Intimate 3: When my circus kicks off, you’ll be the first to receive a VIP invitation. Please look forward to it. It’ll be the best performance ever!

Victory: Woohoo! That was a great performance!

Defeat: Show was a bust…

Feeding: Time for a quick snack break before getting back to work.

* * *

 

## Data

Recipes: Taffy

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: Unknown

Birth Year: Unknown

Personality: Spontaneous

Height: 152 cm/ 5ft.

Likes: Salt Water Taffy, Pizza, Coffee, Popcorn

Dislikes: Moon Cake

Motto: We’re going to put on a good show tonight!

Introduction: While the true origins of the original taffy are unknown, people young and old have fun with this stretchy, chewy sweet that is pulled for elasticity. A saltier version of taffy, called “saltwater taffy,” has been around for less time than the original taffy.

Basic Skill: Free Treats - Taffy conjures up a lot of candy and flings them at the enemies, damaging them for 106 damage and Stun for 2 seconds.

Energy Skill: Stretchy Wall - The end of Taffy’s cane shoots out a long strand of pink taffy that acts as a wall, increasing her Defense for 12 seconds. This also heals Taffy for 384 HP.

Restaurant Skill 1: Gain Fame (2 Star) - Get 1 extra Fame point per bill. Position - Staff, Supervisor.

Restaurant Skill 2: Adrenaline (1 Star) - Taffy’s first exclusive Skill. Freshness decreases by 10 points after serving 5 customers. Position - Staff.

Restaurant Skill 3: All the Rage III (5 Star) - Taffy’s second exclusive Skill. Customer flow is raised 16/hour. Position - Supervisor, Staff, Chef.

  


## Related Skins

Cassata “Ringmaster’s Whim” - _I can’t believe Pizza and Cheese talked me into performing for this circus. According to what they’ve been told, I’m going to be in the main attraction. What does this clown mask and toy wand have to do with my act anyway?_

Crab Long Bao “Parkour Clown” - _This will be a test of my skills, I can tell. I mean, I’ve done this countless times, but this will be for an audience. It’s kind of nerve wrecking._

Eggnog “Ring Magician” - _How could I not say yes to this adorable little ringmaster? Turkey is even being given a front row seat. I will make sure my aim is spot on and put on a good show!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Event only Food Soul, awarded for drawing 100 times during the "Topsy Turvy Showcase" Event. The "Ringmaster's Whim" skin for Cassata is awarded for battling the boss 50 times.  
> "Ring Magician" for Eggnog is awarded at the third tier of the event "Inner Entertainer," and Crab Long Bao's "Parkour Clown" skin is awarded at the top tier.


	8. Mayan Cocoa (Sōma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do this one for a long time! Food Fantasy x Food Wars! Shokugeki no Sōma crossover!

## Bio

Name: Mayan Cocoa (Sōma)

Type: Defense

Rarity: Ultra Rare

Artifact: Knife

Bio: A runaway from a Food Soul research facility, Mayan Cocoa is accompanied by four more Food Souls from the same facility. He suffers from amnesia with only the scarf around his head and the sharp knife he carries being anything familiar to him. But he has his heart in the right place and will protect anyone he acknowledges.

* * *

 

## Audio

Contract: Who are you? On that note, who am I? Looking myself over, I suppose… you can call me “Mayan Cocoa”? But why does this cloth and knife seem so familiar?

Login: Oh, there you are, Boss! I was just finishing the prep work.

Ice Arena: Blueberry Muffin is going to be too tuckered out to work if she keeps tripping over her own feet like this.

Skill: You think I’m backing out? Think again!

Ascend: Happy to serve!

Fatigue: It’s cool… I just need to catch my breath…

Recovering: Each one of my friends make amazing dishes, you especially, Boss.

Team Formation: Let’s go! We’ve got nothing to lose!

Defeat: I’ll take this loss today…

Notice: There we have it! Food made and ready for serving!

Idle 1: Lemon Pizzelle keeps staring at me with this fierce look in his eyes. Do we… Well, did we know each other from somewhere before?

Idle 2: Ah, I’m bored! I’m going to whip something up in the kitchen!

Interact 1: I have noticed that I have a scar above my eye. I don’t remember where I got it, but for some reason, I just get a bit sad from acknowledging it.

Interact 2: Funny. I’m a beverage and yet I carry around this knife. I can’t bring myself to throw it away though.

Interact 3: Crab Cake and Shrimp Curry keep going at each other’s throats. I keep getting the feeling that I should be joining in the rivalry as well for some reason.

Pledge: I’m not letting any memory loss get in the way of me enjoying myself. Besides, as long as you’re here, I’m positive I’ll remember something with time.

Intimate 1: Huh? Wh-why don’t I find myself someone to get with? I-I should be focusing on my cooking, I don’t have time for a relationship.

Intimate 2: H-hey, I don’t mind you looking over my shoulder, but now you’re just hovering.

Intimate 3: I made this recipe with you in mind. Do dig in.

Victory: That’s for underestimating me!

Defeat: I’ll defeat you next time…

Feeding: Food is delicious, but could use a few more seasonings. Let me take a swing at making it next time.

* * *

 

## Data

Recipes: Mayan Cocoa

Type: Beverage

Birthplace: Central America

Birth Year: 10th Century

Personality: Optimistic

Height: 173 cm/5 ft. 8 in.

Likes: Blueberry Muffin, Lemon Pizzelle, Shrimp Curry, Crab Cake

Dislikes: None

Motto: Happy to serve!

Introduction: Before chocolate became a delicious candy bar, the Mayans would mix crushed cocoa beans in water along with chili peppers, making it a more bitter, spicier drink than today’s hot chocolate. In fact, the name “chocolate” can be from the Mayan name for this drink, “xocolatl,” which means “bitter water.” This cocoa mix is a welcoming, spicy change from the usual, sweet cocoa.

Basic Skill: Getting Serious - Mayan Cocoa yanks off the cloth from his head, which releases pepper powder before he ties it back it back on. The red pepper powder heals Mayan Cocoa for 293 HP.

Energy Skill: Head on Into Battle - Mayan Cocoa expertly attacks the closest enemy with his knife in several slashes, then he follows with a punch, in total dealing 40% of his Attack with an additional 412 damage.

Linked Skill: Working as One - Mayan Cocoa gathers strength from all of his allies and attacks all enemies with his knife and follows with a pepper powered punch, in total dealing 70% of his Attack with an additional 742 damage and extra 34 damage over 6.4 seconds. Mayan Cocoa, Blueberry Muffin, Lemon Pizzelle, Shrimp Curry and Crab Cake must be summoned to activate.

Restaurant Skill: The Unexpected - Mayan Cocoa’s delicious twists to different recipes amaze the judge, raising the judge’s mood by 18%.

  
  


## Related Skins

  
Mayan Cocoa “A Familiar Name” -  _ This… This is a shirt that I’ve worn in the past. Before I suddenly woke up here. I… I remember now! My real name is…! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Food Soul is only available during the Event "The Mysterious Arrival" along with his Links. The skin "A Familiar Name" is awarded for reaching the ninth tier in the event "For Best Chef".


	9. Frog Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I collaboration with SoundScreecher, we have two corresponding Food Souls we each designed. For SoundScreecher's Food Soul, please see their OC list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with Sound making this collab! Many kudos to them!

## 

## Bio

Name: Frog Cake 

Rarity: Rare

Type: Support

Artifact: Round Mirror

Bio: Brought up to be the image of a prince and a hero, the hollowness in Frog Cake’s heart is masked by his tolerant behavior and light smiles. The only one who he shares the secrets behind that perfected act is Ice Cream Mochi, who he usually bickers with time to time.

* * *

 

## Audio

Contract: Oh, don’t take my appearance too seriously. It’s just a costume. Refer to me how ever you wish, Master.

Login: Oh, there you are Master. 

Ice Arena: That Ice Princess would fit right in with this cold environment.

Skill: Reveal your inner desires.

Ascend: This tale is far from reaching its end.

Fatigue: Rest assured, I will be back up after a moment’s rest.

Recovering: I only carry this frog around as a prop of sorts. I do let any kids that come up play with her. Yeah, Lotus is a she.

Team Formation: Be warned, the mirror can have a mind of its own.

Knockout: It can’t… end like this… 

Notice: Phew, food is done.

Place 1: The eerie silence just like after the blazes have all but turned to ashes always cause the hollow feelings to be exposed.

Place 2: I mustn’t let myself come up a failure again, not like I had to those children, and even to Ice Cream Mochi.

Interact 1: This mirror is familiar in another tale, but I don’t bring it everywhere with me. It’s just very bulky and somewhat an invasion of privacy.

Interact 2: The hero in all tales must be faced by a tragic moment. Such misfortune cannot be avoided in real life after all.

Interact 3: Do be careful with Lotus. I don’t let any kids play too rough with her.

Pledge: Whether as a simple fantasy or in the real world, I shall be the prince that protects those close to me. And that means you, my Master.

Intimate 1: I’m not like Ice Princess, but I always fear getting too close to people because they get taken away from me by cruel fate.

Intimate 2: Your reflection in my mirror is showing the truth of your loyalty and innocence. If only more humans were like you.

Intimate 3: The rest of our tale is still unwritten, so let’s make the most of it till its curtain call.

Victory: Is this ending satisfying for you?

Defeat: What a tragic end… 

Feeding: Call me paranoid, but there’s no poison in this, is there?

* * *

 

## Data

Recipes: Frog Cake

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: Australia

Birth Year: 1920s

Personality: Lenient

Height: 168 cm/5ft. 6 in.

Likes: Steak, Red Wine

Dislikes: Ice Cream Mochi, Bloody Mary

Motto: The hero in all tales must be faced by a tragic moment. Such misfortune cannot be avoided in real life after all.

Introduction: A French chef traveled to Australia and decided to make a small signature sponge cake with a jam center and topped with cream and thick fondant for his bakery. The cream and fondant are split halfway down the middle to resemble a frog’s head and has been seen in chocolate and pink fondant after the original green.

Basic Skill: Reflection - Frog Cake plucks his frog doll up and rolls his mirror out to the front, which absorbs enemies attacks on the most injured ally for 70 HP.

Energy Skill: Mirror Mirror - Frog Cake’s mirror rises from the ground and spins like a top, reflecting the desires of allies and healing them for 163 HP and Attack boost of 16 for three seconds.

Linked Skill: Strength of the Heart - Frog Cake spins his mirror before it rises and spins faster, reflecting the inner desires of allies and releases a bright light that heals for 418 HP and cause Invincibility for six seconds. Frog Cake and Ice Cream Mochi must be summoned to activate.

Restaurant Skill: Lotus - Serving Delinquent and Girl VIP earn additional 8 Fame. Position - Balcony Server.

 

## Related Skins

Frog Cake “Court for Tennis” - _There’s no reason for a main character to not participate in a sport. I’ve been wanting to give this one a go for a while._

Frog Cake “Emperor” - _If I were a real ruler? That would be quite the laugh if that did happen. I’d rather only play the part than be the genuine article._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frog Cake can only be summoned after exchanging for 50 Frog Cake Shards in the "Fairy Fortune" Event.
> 
> The "Court for Tennis" skin is only available in the "Athlete's Run" Event, exchanging 300 Rackets you obtain through the Shop and Summoning. The "Emperor" skin can only be obtained in the "Curious Masquerade" story Event along with Ice Cream Mochi's "Ice Queen" skin.


	10. Extras - Collections, Skins and New Linked Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter that will be updated along with the game, though not too frequently. This took too much thinking and analyzing to make.

 

# Palata

Kingdom of Ruin - Stargazey Pie, Soft Serve Cone, Black Pudding, Black Forest Cake

Endless Voyage - Dragon Beard’s Candy, Rum, Pineapple Bun, Milk Tea, Croissant

* * *

 

# Secret

Bittersweet Sugar for Satan - B-52, Napoleon Cake, Brownie, Eclair, Cookie

Big Top Fanatics - Turkey, Eggnog, Salt Water Taffy, Taffy, Popcorn

Fate is a Fairytale - Frog Cake, Ice Cream Mochi

Lost Times - Apple Pie, Oyster, American Corn Bread, Spaghetti, Beer

Church of Light - Canele, Donut, Cinnamon Bun, Quinoa

Dance with Purpose - Sapin Sapin, Kimchi, Ddeokbokki, Mango Pudding, Nasi Lemak, Orange Juice

Brotherhood of Liberty - Boston Lobster, Zuppa Toscana, Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp, Green Curry, Spicy Gluten

* * *

 

# Special

Cardcaptor Team [Cardcaptor Sakura] - Sakura Tea, Swiss Roll

Comrades in the Kitchen [Food Wars! Shokugeki no Sōma] - Mayan Cocoa, Crab Cake, Shrimp Curry, Blueberry Muffin, Lemon Pizzelle

Numbers on the Rack [Nanbaka] - Momiji Manjū, Lemon Blueberry Trifle, Boston Cream Donut, Jelly Bean, Yakisoba

* * *

 

# Skins

Coffee “Highlands Break” - _The sea is akin to a cup of coffee, crisp with its salty air and foam. Bubbles on the other hand… Aren’t they a bit childish?_

Apple Pie “Jazzy Swing” - _Look at this bass guitar! I’m going to be going for a different style! Won’t you listen to my new song?_

Eclair “Pop Junkie” - _The vibe in here is electrifying. The music is blasting in here and I can barely hear myself think._

Boston Lobster “Claws on Ice” - _When I say that I want to stay cool, I didn’t mean throwing on this ridiculous getup and blades on my feet. I’ll get you for this, Spicy Gluten._

Stargazey Pie “Wrong Series” - _Wh-what are these pudgy, squishy birds? Penguins? But penguins have feathers, right? Ah! They’re trying to peck at my dress!_

Pretzel “Festival Twist” - _In some traditions, festivals are used to give human souls a final passing. After witnessing Zuppa Toscana, I am willing to give it a try. Maybe Bloody Mary will even show up._

Sashimi “Transfer” - _Gloriville schools are accepting exchange students to make better relationships with Sakurajima. Sushi didn’t want me to have any part of the program, but I volunteered to go overseas. I really want to see the land in the east. I’ll be sure to bring back souvenirs at the school._

Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp "Bonds' Oath" - _I will do whatever it takes to protect Big Brother. I will serve him and our family till the end of our days._

* * *

 

# New Linked Skills

Eclair: Heaven’s Wrath - Eclair summons a humongous lightning storm, dealing 125% of the Food Soul’s Atk as damage to the enemies on the front line, plus 280 extra damage. Additionally, he stuns the units for seven seconds. This Skill is only accessed with Eclair and Cookie on the field.

Gingerbread: Holiday Folly - Gingerbread brandishes her sword, emitting a radiance of multiple colors that increases her Atk and Def by 14 and 42% respectively for 16 seconds, while the enveloping light makes her invulnerable for eight seconds. This skill is only accessed with Gingerbread, Steak and Frog Cake on the field.

Seaweed Soup: Lunar Rays - The moon stone in Seaweed Soup's hand starts to glow, dealing 48% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies, plus 133 extra damage. Also cause Confusion to all enemy units for four seconds. This skill is only accessed with Seaweed Soup and Zuppa Toscana on the field.

Milk Tea: Tome of Gospel Truth - The pages of the books surrounding Milk Tea riffle quickly and several pages fly out, restoring 310 HP to all friendly units, while simultaneously making it so that each of her next 8 normal attacks will restore 22 extra HP to all friendly units. This skill is only accessed with Milk Tea, Croissant and Black Tea on the field.

 Bloody Mary: Bloodstained Embrace - Bloody Mary summons the Iron Maiden dealing 48% of max HP plus an additional 193 damage to all enemies. At the same time, charm all enemies and cause Confusion for 6 seconds. This skill is only accessed with Bloody Mary and Pretzel.

Unadon: Kijin Break - Unadon deals 100% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit plus 439 extra damage, also dealing 82 damage per second for 4 seconds and raising all allied damage by 18%, lasting 5 seconds. This skill is only accessed with Unadon and Lechon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do check for updates. They can be any time.


	11. Blueberry Muffin (Megumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Food Soul of the Food Fantasy x Food Wars! Shokugeki no Sōma series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time since I posted something! My college semester will be starting soon so my posts may be more slow than before. Also, there's an update on a new skin for Zuppa Toscana. Please check it out!

## Bio

Name: Blueberry Muffin (Megumi)

Type: Support

Rarity: Rare

Artifact: Pocket Charm

Bio: Blueberry Muffin starts out as an anxious wreck, but letting her get used to her environment allows her to show her true prowess. She had run away with the other amnesiac Food Souls, with her having lost her memory as well, and the only thing that she has of her past is a small charm.

* * *

 

## Audio

Contract: Wh-where am I? I’ve just been panicking since we’ve got here. And I don’t remember anything! P-please help!

Login: Welcome back, Master Attendant. Have you made sure to eat?

Ice Arena: Wah! I can’t keep my footing in here!

Skill: Hang in there, everyone!

Ascend: There’s really nothing I need to worry about then!

Fatigue: My anxiety is flaring again… I won’t make it… 

Recovering: Oh, thank you. I was only overthinking things again.

Team Formation: O-out there? Don’t worry, I-I will do my best!

Defeat: I’m sorry… 

Notice: Food is ready. Time to eat.

Idle 1: It’s gotten so quiet in here. I suppose I should make myself useful for the one helping me regain my memories.

Idle 2: We should set up a garden in the back of the restaurant. That way we would have our own produce and not have to buy so much. 

Interact 1: Finding vegetables in the wild is actually quite easy once you go out for years. Huh? Wait, I remember living by mountains!

Interact 2: Every time I stand by Mayan Cocoa’s side, I just feel like I can accomplish anything.

Interact 3: All of the boys are unique in different way, and they’re amazing chefs. It makes me want to strive to be better.

Pledge: Master Attendant, I still haven’t regained all of my memories. But I feel safe and can do anything I put my mind to when you’re with me. So even if it’s until I remember my past, I want to stay by your side.

Intimate 1: Eep! Please don’t sneak up on me like that!

Intimate 2: All of a sudden, this place feels like it’s been my home since forever.

Intimate 3: You have been so kind to me. I really don’t know how to properly thank you, except sharing my heart with you. I will take care of the cooking from now on.

Victory: I-I did it! I really did it!

Defeat: I can’t take any more of this…

Feeding: The flavors are so profound. How were you able to make this?

* * *

 

## Data

Recipes: Blueberry Muffin

Type: Staple Food

Birthplace: United States

Birth Year: 18th ~ 19th Century

Personality: Motherly

Height: 154 cm/ 5ft. 1 in.

Likes: Mayan Cocoa, Lemon Pizzelle

Dislikes: None

Motto: Oh, thank you. I was only overthinking things again.

Introduction: Muffins were baked in European countries before the pilgrims came to America. A berry used in the muffin was bilberry, but the berry was not native in the land overseas. So pilgrims learned to adapt by using blueberries for their small bread in tins. After that, it became a delicious, healthy breakfast food to wake up for.

Basic Skill: Tough Love - Blueberry Muffin puts on a serious face and swipes her hand around her head, causing Stun on the most injured ally for 3 seconds in exchange for gaining 89 HP for 6 seconds.

Energy Skill: Scent of Home - Blueberry Muffin’s charm glows with a blue light that shoots out in all directions, healing all allies for 107 HP.

Linked Skill: Mother’s Touch - Blueberry Muffin’s charm glows with a blue light and blueberry shaped aura shoots out in all directions, healing all allies for 370 HP and additional 21 HP for 5.7 seconds. Blueberry Muffin, Shrimp Curry and Mayan Cocoa must be summoned to activate.

Restaurant Skill 1: Work Out - Get 10 extra Freshness points. Position - Chef, Staff, Supervisor.

Restaurant Skill 2: Lovable (3 Star) - Get 5% more Gold for each dish. Position - Supervisor.


	12. Lemon Pizzelle (Takumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third of the Food Fantasy x Shokugeki no Sōma crossover!

## Bio

Name: Lemon Pizzelle (Takumi)

Rarity: Rare

Type: Magic

Artifact: Mezzaluna

Bio: For some reason, Lemon Pizzelle picks cooking battles with Mayan Cocoa by impulse. Like his fellow runaways, he has lost all of his memories. On his person is a mezzaluna knife, which causes another person to appear in his mind… 

* * *

## Audio

Contract: Huh? I don’t remember anything… Oh, you’re going to help me? Well then, I’ll need a name for now. Call me “Lemon Pizzelle”.

Login: Oh, there you are. Shall I prepare something?

Ice Arena: This room is the exact opposite of that Crab Cake when he’s in that “Beserk Mode” of his.

Skill: Remember this defeat!

Ascend: Grazie. I feel closer to remembering.

Fatigue: I definitely don’t remember getting worn out this quickly before.

Recovering: Well, I guess a break every now and then isn’t so bad.

Team Formation: Don’t waste a single second!

Defeat: But how?

Notice: Fine! All done!

Idle 1: Mayan Cocoa! Come back over here and face me!

Idle 2: This waiting is making me too irritated. I’m going to go make something in the kitchen.

Interact 1: Whenever I stare into the mezzaluna, I see another face. It’s like this is my other half, and this knife represents us.

Interact 2: If there’s a management issue, don’t hesitate to ask me for advice. I am well informed of running a _trattoria_.

Interact 3: No no no. Adding too many herbs and seasonings will ruin the dish’s natural flavors.

Pledge: My friend, you have brought a lot of feelings into my heart. I am indebted to you. Please don’t hesitate to rely on me.

Intimate 1: These flowers make an eye catching addition to the restaurant. I chose these to your preferences.

Intimate 2: Leave the rest of the prep work to me. I don’t mind the work if it means less for you.

Intimate 3: You have a place in my heart now. Only one other person has ever held such an important place. I hope you two can meet someday.

Victory: Don’t underestimate a chef from a diner!

Defeat: How could I… have failed…?

Feeding: Si grazie, what shall we have with this in regards of a drink?

* * *

## Data

Recipes: Lemon Pizzelle

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: Italy

Birth Year: 8th Century

Personality: Competitive

Height: 168 cm/ 5ft. 6 in.

Likes: Mayan Cocoa, Blueberry Muffin

Dislikes: Crab Cake

Motto: Whenever I stare into the mezzaluna, I see another face. It’s like this is my other half, and this knife represents us.

Introduction: Pizzelles are festive cookies said to be the first recognized cookie. The name derives from the Italian word “pizze,” which means “flat and round,” and its base is the same name for pizza. The lemon pizzelle requires grated lemon zest with a touch of sugar for the balance of tart and sweet.

Basic Skill: Lemon Flare - Lemon Pizzelle uses his mezzaluna as a boomerang, damaging the enemy in the back for 92 HP and causing additional damage of 34 from the lemon juice for 6.1 seconds.

Energy Skill: Zest and Sweetness - Lemon Pizzelle’s mezzaluna and pizzelle shield spin around him and releases lemon powder that causes 34 damage to all enemies and Confusion to the enemy in the back for 9.3 seconds. The powder also raises Spd for allies for 4.2 seconds.

Linked Skill: Half Moon Memory - Lemon Pizzelle’s mezzaluna and pizzelle shield spin around him and releases lemon powder that causes 70 damage to all enemies and in addition of Confusion to all enemies for 7.3 seconds. The powder also raises Spd and Atk Spd for allies for 6.2 seconds. Lemon Pizzelle, Crab Cake and Mayan Cocoa must be summoned to activate.

Restaurant Skill 1: Work Out - Get 10 extra Freshness points. Position - Chef, Staff, Supervisor.

Restaurant Skill 2: Adrenaline (4 Star) - Freshness decreases by 10 points after serving 5 customers. Position - Staff.


	13. Boston Cream Donut (Rock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Food Fantasy x Nanbaka crossover! Introducing Inmate No. 69 - Boston Cream Donut, aka "Rock"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so enjoyed doing this one! The others are in work!
> 
> Also, screw the design for the canon Croissant! Seriously, an angel?!
> 
> For updates, check the collections list, Zuppa's skin design, and Lechon's new Skill

## Bio

Name: Boston Cream Donut (Rock)

Rarity: Ultra Rare

Type: Defense

Artifact: None

Bio: Marked with “69” on his right forearm. He is a Food Soul that loves a good fight, but not as much as he loves eating. With a stomach on par with Uke Mochi, this powerhouse has taken up being a food connoisseur even when on the run from the police and protecting his cellmates.

* * *

 

## Audio

Contract: Is this a restaurant? Sweet, I’ve been hoping to drop by someplace for a bite. Huh? Why are you making that face like you’re going to faint? As long as the food is good, I won’t hurt you.

Login: Hey, you’re back. What are you planning to cook today?

Ice Arena: I’m starting to crave shaved ice being in here.

Skill: Don’t get in my way of a good meal!

Ascend: Yes! Now we’re going to be rewarded with food, right?

Fatigue: I better get a feast for working myself like this.

Recovering: Ah, this is not a bad feeling.

Team Formation: Alright! I’ve been hoping for a fight!

Defeat: Rgh… My stomach…

Notice:  Food is ready, Boss! And it looks so good that I want to eat it instead!

Idle 1: Nico, you better not waste that money on more games!

Idle 2: The latest sweet buns are out in the market! I have to try them!

Idle 3: Hmm? There’s no money than before… Hopefully Uno didn’t earn this through his gambling.

Interact 1: Hey, let’s work on finding a food that Jyugo will enjoy.

Interact 2: A lot of the prisons have the worst food imaginable. You can understand wanting to break out, right?

Interact 3: Just give me something with as few rules as you have. You think I have that kind of patience?

Pledge: If anyone thinks of hurting you, just call on me. I’ll protect you from whatever is in your way. 

Intimate 1: Is it me or does your cooking taste richer than before? Huh? Why are you turning red?

Intimate 2: There’s some ingredients left over. Why don’t we make something together out of them?

Intimate 3: Fighting can’t fill my stomach, but eating can’t fill my heart. I-I’m trying to be serious here. The only one who can fill my heart is you.

Victory: Heh, these punks weren't much.

Defeat: I… underestimated them… 

Feeding: So good! I’ll have seconds!

* * *

 

## Data

Recipes: Boston Cream Donut

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: United States

Birth Year: 20th Century

Personality: Rebellious and Hungry

Height: 186 cm (6’1’’)

Likes: Momiji Manjū, Lemon Blueberry Trifle, Jelly Bean 

Dislikes: Champagne, Spaghetti

Motto: Alright! I’ve been hoping for a fight!

Introduction: Inspired by the Boston cream pie, this doughnut is more compacted with the unique, buttery cream and often glazed with chocolate icing. Sprinkles and other icing can also be used to decorate this creamy confection.

Basic Skill: Rumble - Boston Cream Donut loses 10% of HP when his stomach is empty, and his Atk Spd doubles. He is also immune to status ailments for the 3.8 seconds.

Energy Skill: Hungry Tenacity - With the promise of food, Boston Cream Donut is Invincible for 5 seconds, attacking the closest enemy head one dealing 225 damage and inflict Stun for 4.2 seconds.

Linked Skill: Filling Sensation - With the promise of a mountain of food, Boston Cream Donut is Invincible for 6.3 seconds, attacking the closest enemy head one dealing 387 damage and inflict Stun for 4.9 seconds. Boston Cream Donut must be joined by Momiji Manjū to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Boston Cream Donut “Dog Captain” -  _ I’ve always been more of a cat person. They’re fluffy and calm most of the time. But dogs are cute too and they like to eat the same as me. _

Bonito Rice “Deputy Nya” -  _ The moment this big Food Soul saw me, he said I was the most adorable person he’s ever seen. Sanma was worried about his cats, but this person handled them and myself gently. I’m kind of touched. _


	14. Lemon Blueberry Trifle (Uno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite blonde prisoner! Food Fantasy x Nanbaka Inmate No. 11 Lemon Blueberry Trifle, aka "Uno"!

## Bio

Name: Lemon Blueberry Trifle (Uno)

Rarity: Ultra Rare

Type: Support

Artifact: Ace Cards

Bio: Marked with “1” on the back of both of his hands. His signature is his long, healthy braided hair and stunning blue eyes, and his hobbies are gambling and flirting with women. Despite all his likes, he puts his cellmates first, good with handling money and finances, and acts like the mother figure of the four.

* * *

## Audio

Contract: Oh, hey there. You look sharp enough to last against me in a game.

Login: Back so soon? Can’t get enough of me, huh?

Ice Arena: I can see Nico having a blast here. Jyugo, not so much.

Skill: There’s more to a guy than his good looks!

Ascend: I’ve won this round again. Not much of a challenge.

Fatigue: There’s no way I’m risking any dark circles over my eyes.

Recovering: Ooo! You’re looking really good today! I feel recharged now!

Team Formation: The game is about to start!

Defeat: Can’t fold my cards yet...

Notice: Now that the food is done, I’m gonna wash the grease off of my face.

Idle 1: Rock, that’s enough food for one day! Do you want us to go bankrupt because of your bottomless stomach?!

Idle 2: Let’s see… At the rate that we’re spending on supplies and earning from customers, profits are… Okay, the wages are reasonable.

Idle 3: How many babes have been here today? This place is like honey to butterflies… 

Interact 1: You really are bad at this. You have so many signs in what your next move will be.

Interact 2: At least you don’t easily lose your temper like Hajime. Guy’s an active volcano.

Interact 3: Careful with the hair. It’s worth more than any money I have won in those casinos.

Pledge: Never thought that I’d be trumped in the aspect of love. You have something I couldn’t make out by just looking at you. Let me stay here so we can learn more about each other.

Intimate 1: Hey, I get that Nico needs constant care, but try to keep your eyes on me, if just for an hour or so.

Intimate 2: What’s with that intense look? I’ve been trying to break the habit. This was earned through honest work.

Intimate 3: Ah, the flowers are to bring out more of your personality in the restaurant. Show how pretty you are inside like how I see it.

Victory: Perfect victory!

Defeat: Poker face isn’t enough… 

Feeding: You’re not the average chef, are you? This isn’t bad.

* * *

## Data

Recipes: Lemon Blueberry Trifle

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: England

Birth Year: 18th Century

Personality: Reliable

Height: 177 cm (5’10’’)

Likes: Momiji Manjū, Boston Cream Donut, Jelly Bean

Dislikes: Yakisoba, Pretzel

Motto: There’s more to a guy than his good looks!

Introduction: Trifles have come a long way from a simple custard and wine. Nowadays, it’s a splendid tower of sponge cakes soaked in sherry or other alcoholic drinks and sweetened with an assortment of fruits, whipped cream and custard. All that’s needed is the tall trifle bowl to display the beautiful layers of cake, cream, blueberries and lemons.

Basic Skill: Diamond Analysis - Lemon Blueberry Trifle’s advanced analytical ability discovers the enemies’ weaknesses, and all allies absorb 104 damage for 4.7 seconds.

Energy Skill: Spade Arrow - The cards in Lemon Blueberry Trifle’s hand disperse, shielding all allies in exchange for 5% of his HP. The shields heal for 57 HP and absorb 48% of Lemon Blueberry Trifle’s Crit. Rate for 2.3 seconds.

Linked Skill: Royal Straight - The cards in Lemon Blueberry Trifle’s hand disperse around the field, shielding all allies in exchange for 21% of his HP. The shields heal for 182 HP and absorb 53% of Lemon Blueberry Trifle’s Crit. Rate for 4.6 seconds. Lemon Blueberry Trifle must be joined by Momiji Manjū to activate. 

  
  


## Related Skins

Lemon Blueberry Trifle “Pheasant Supervisor” -  _ The feathers are kind of itchy, and I can barely walk in these heels. But at least they’re fashionable (enough) that I will tolerate them. _

Sandwich “Blackjack Dealer” -  _ This guy they call “Uno” is a master gambler. I can learn a thing or two from him. And then I can take him on in a match. _


End file.
